Fièvre
by Alecton
Summary: TRADUCTION histoire de FelixFelicis-LiquidLuck. Remus à le nez qui coule et Sirius s'inquiète trop. Allez savoir comment, ça mène à une confession et des photos. ONE SHOT. TRADUCTION ( on ne le dit jamais assez.)


Fièvre

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller sa montre pendant toute la durée du cours magistral. Il jouait avec les coins de sa feuille, avec sa manche, avec une mèche de cheveux, tout ce que ses mains pouvaient attraper. Il tapait du pied continuellement, faisant se tendre de frustration James qui prenait des notes à côté de lui.

Mais pourquoi ce foutu cours était aussi long ?

« Qu'es ce qui te rend aussi pressé de rentrer aujourd'hui ? » demanda curieusement James quand Sirius releva sa manche pour vérifier sa montre pour la énième fois ce jour – là. Il s'était passé une minute et trente – sept secondes exactement depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifiée.

« Remus est malade. » répondit en murmurant Sirius. James acquiesça et se reconcentra sur le professeur.

Sirius s'inquiétait. Beaucoup.

Et si Remus avait besoin de soins médicaux ?

(Encore cinq minutes.)

Et si il devait aller à l'hôpital mais ne pouvait pas bouger ?

(Comment pouvait – il attendre cinq minutes ?)

Et si Remus était mourant ?

(Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce qu'il se concentre sur la politique Russe alors que Remus était potentiellement mourant ?)

Et s'il était en train d'agoniser lentement sur son lit en se demandant où était Sirius et pourquoi il n'était pas à ses côtés ?

(Quatre minutes restante. Es – ce quelqu'un peut mourir en quatre minutes ?)

Cette dernière interrogation fut plus que ce que Sirius pouvait supporter, il se glissa hors de l'amphithéâtre et sprinta chez lui.

Il ne pouvait pas manquer grand-chose en quatre minutes se rassura – t – il pendant qu'il courait dans la rue, tout en évitant les hommes en costume, les filles en leggins qui buvaient leurs latte et les mères d'âge moyen qui agrippait leurs enfants de trois ans. C'était un cas de vie ou de mort.

Il fouilla ses clés et il lui fallut trois essaie avant de parvenir à déverrouiller la serrure et ouvrir la porte.

Son cœur battait vite et il haletait doucement, malgré le fait qu'il vivait juste à côté. Il devrait se remettre au sport.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Remus était étendu sur le lit, regardant le plafond d'un air assez déprimer. Il se réjouit en voyant Sirius.

« Tu es dans un sal état. » fit – il remarquer sur un ton désapprobateur, mais il souriait et il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux ambrés. « Comment ça se fait que tu sois rentré aussi tôt ? Tu n'es pas censé avoir une autre cour dans dix minutes ? »

Sirius eut un sourire penaud et s'assit tout au bord du lit de Remus.

« Es ce que tu es au moins resté jusqu'à la fin du premier ? » demanda Remus exaspérer, mais tout ce que voyait Sirius c'était les lèvres qui se retroussait pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Euh, pratiquement ? »

Remus rit.

« Je demanderai juste à James ou Peter de me donner leurs notes. » haussa nonchalamment des épaules Sirius. « De plus je ne suis parti que quatre minute avant la fin et c'était un cas de vie ou de mort ! »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, je ne suis pas mourant ! » Ricana Remus, en tapant le bras de Sirius. Sirius remarqua la légère teinte rosée sur les joues de l'autre homme et mit l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour l'interprété plus tard. Pour le moment il était juste heureux de savoir que Remus allait bien.

« Je ne peux pas m'inquiété pour ma favorite personne dans le monde ? » dit Sirius en faisant la moue exagérément.

« Tu es trop dramatique. » Remus ri et poussa gentiment Sirius. Il est trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et pour une raison obscure que Sirius était déterminé à ne pas découvrir, il trouvait cela incroyablement mignon. Avec son regard vitreux, son nez rose, ses cheveux blonds en pétard avec lesquels Sirius s'est familiarisé, quand il était malade, Remus était sans l'ombre d'un doute adorable.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Sirius en tapotant le nez de Remus. Remus plissa du nez et hocha frénétiquement de la tête.

« Vraiment ? » Sirius leva un sourcil. « Pas le moins du monde malade ? Tu as juste tremper ton nez dans un pot de peinture rouge, c'est ça ? Et tu t'entraines pour devenir doubleur ? Parce que ta voix est enrouée et sonne vraiment malade. »  
Remus se remit à rire. Il a un beau rire. Sirius aimait ce rire. Il était joli. Comme Remus.

(Il avait de la chance que Remus ne soit pas télépathe.)

(Et si Remus était en fait un télépathe ?)

(Sirius devait arrêter avec les et si.)

Il mit sa main sur son front en se concentrant sur sa température plutôt que sur les jolies lèvres ou le regard intense. Il avait encore de la fièvre, mais il allait décidément beaucoup mieux que ce matin et Sirius était soulager.

(Il ne doit pas regarder les lèvres de Remus, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher sinon.)

« Tu es chaud comme la braise. » se renfrogna Sirius. Remus se mit à ricaner presque immédiatement.

« Merci. » dit – il d'un air suffisant ce qui était vraiment la chose la plus adorable avec son petit nez rouge. « Je le savais. »

Sirius le fixa un moment, impressionné. « Remus Lupin, je pense que je suis en train de t'influencer. »

« Tu es la mauvaise influence contre laquelle ma mère m'a toujours mis en garde. » répondit Remus avec la voix cassé, en se glissant sous le tas de couverture que Sirius avait empilé sur son lit avant de partir malgré lui pour ses cours.

Sirius commença à se lever et l'expression de Remus passa du contentement à la confusion.

« Ou es ce que tu vas ? » demanda Remus en attrapant immédiatement la manche de Sirius. Sirius maudit son cœur pour avoir loupé un battement, traitre.

« Je vais juste chercher un gant mouillé. » le rassura Sirius, il le repoussa gentiment sur le lit avant qu'il ne s'épuise.

Il revint rapidement, et plaça le gant sur le front de Remus. Il dut se mordre la lèvre en entendant le grognement sexy que Relus poussa.

(Il ne s'image absolument entendre ce gémissant dans un autre contexte.)

« Ça fait du bien. » murmura Remus. Le ton roque força Sirius à déglutir avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Comme l'embrasser.

« Tu veux de la soupe ? » demanda – t –il, il avait besoin d'une excuse pour s'éloigner un instant, pour se remettre les idées en places.

Remus acquiesça enthousiasment et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » promit – il.

Sirius alla dans la cuisine et fouilla les placards. Il était d'habitude un mauvais cuisiner, il se limitait aux haricots sur des toasts* ou des céréales quand il avait faim. Mais il avait appris a faire une soupe du tonnerre pour toute les fois où Remus se sentait flagada.

Il mélangea du poulet et du ragout de maïs ensemble, se servant dans les restes du poulet et les légumes qui trainaient dans le frigo. Ca semblait être bon pour un malade.

Il se concentra obstinément sur des cadavres de chiots et de chatons ou sur les désastreuses tentatives de James pour draguer Evans afin d'éviter d'être à nouveau surpris par une nouvelle… expression platonique du bien – être de Sirius.

« Voilà. » Dit – il en entrant à nouveau dans la chambre avec le bol de soupe.

« Merci » lui sourit Remus en se rasseyant. « Tu es le meilleur. »

Sirius se remit au bord du lit pendant que Remus lui prit le bol des mains. Il plongea la cuillère dans la soupe et la lâcha immédiatement.

« Tu es trop faible pour te nourrir seul maintenant. » Marmonna Sirius en évitant le regard de Remus. Es – ce qu'il dépassait la limite ? Es – ce que nourrir son meilleur ami étais un truc parfaitement platonique et normal entre mec ?

« Je ne suis pas faible.» Protesta Remus mais il se réinstalla contre la tête de lit, regardant avec contentement les yeux mi - clos Sirius souffler sur la cuillère. Sirius croisa son regard avant de reporter son attention sur la soupe. Les yeux de Remus lui procurait des sensation étrange dans son cœur, et dans son entrejambe.

« J'ai bien peur que si. » Grogna Sirius. « Je passe plus de temps à me soucier de ta santé que de la mienne. Je ne peux même pas faire confiance à toi et ton stupide fragile système immunitaire pour ne pas tomber malade dès que tu mets un pied dehors. »

Remus sourit, « Tu aimes prendre soin de moi malgré tout. »

(Il aimait Remus pour bien d'autre raison mais c'était bien aussi sur la liste.)

Sirius ricana. « Si ça te fait plaisir d'y croire. »

« Admet – le, » le taquina Remus « tu m'aime, pas vrai ? »

(Oh, il en avait aucune idée.)

« Si ça t'aide à mieux dormir le soir. »

« Mais tu m'aime vraiment, n'es – ce pas ? »

(Oui.)

« Non. » Ricana Sirius en essayant d'ignorer le poids dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que Remus tapait un peu trop près du but.

« Bien sûr. » Remus leva les yeux aux ciels. « Tu ne m'aime pas, et le ciel est vert. »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Remus ne savait pas pour son pas – si – petit coup de foudre qui durait depuis trois ans.

Probablement pas.

(Enfin, il espérait.)

Quelques mèches blondes tombèrent devant les yeux de Remus, il leva sa main pour les repousser mais elles retombèrent devant ses yeux presque immédiatement. C'était ridiculement attirant et Sirius en maudirait presque le destin, karma ou n'importe quelle autre chose stupide qui rendait son meilleur ami vraiment canon, mignon et drôle et, ouais, vous avez compris.

« Faiblard. » dit doucement Sirius, ses lèvres se courbant en un rictus familier. Remus bouda un peu, mais il ne semblait pas avoir l'énergie pour repousser ses cheveux à nouveau. Sirius le fit pour lui, en laissant ses doigts s'attarder à peine une seconde. Il espérait que Remus ne l'avait pas remarquer.

(Et s'il l'avait remarqué ? Et qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments ? Et qu'il refusait de lui adresser la parole à tout jamais ?)

Il amena la cuillère aux lèvres de Remus.

Elles formaient un arc, comme celui de cupidon, remarqua Sirius. Très jolies. Elles doivent être agréables à embrasser. Il pourrait le faire pendant des mois s'en s'arrêter et s'ennuyer.

(Il n'aimait pas où ces pensée allaient.)

Elles étaient pulpeuse, et rose, et humide et bon sang, la langue de Remus venait de lécher le coin de sa bouche pour récupérer une goutte de soupe et _wow_ Sirius retira toute les fois où il avait affirmé que Remus était innocent parce que bordel, c'était jouissif !

(Sirius devrait arrêter.)

Sirius imagina ces lèvres contre les siennes et détourna finalement le regard. Parce qu'il fixait Remus qui avait l'air un peu confus, les sourcils froncés et bordel, ça ne devrait pas être aussi mignon.

« Es – ce que tu vas bien Sirius ? » demanda – t – il doucement.

« Ouais. » Le rassura Sirius. « Je suis juste content que tu aille bien. J'ai un peu paniquer et dramatisé pendant le cour magistral. »

Remus lui fit un beau sourire brillant, avec les dents et tout. Sirius se senti un peu ébloui.

(Plus qu'un peu même.)

« J'imagine. » rit Remus. « Tu devais probablement penser que j'étais sur mon lit de mort. »

« C'est le ca. » admis Sirius, et ils rirent ensemble.

Sirius lui donna plus de soupe et il parlèrent un moment des petits riens qui valaient tout pour eux. Ils parlèrent des étoiles et de l'espace, de la qualité des écouteurs, de l'aérodynamique et de philosophie comme, pourquoi Remus est Remus ? Ou pourquoi Sirius est Sirius et n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Es – ce que les univers alternatifs existent ?

(Sirius crut voir un éclair à un moment mais il ne sut que plus tard ce que c'était.)

« Patmol ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Si tu pouvais avoir une chose au monde, qu'es ce que ça saurait ? »

(Toi.)

« Toi. »

C'était sorti de sa bouche au même moment qu'il l'avait pensé, et ses yeux s'écarquilla en réalisant qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute.

Remus avait l'air surpris et le fixait, pendant un moment, ils étaient tous les deux pétrifiés. Le silence était trop long et inquiétant mais Sirius ne bougea pas, il ne _pouvait_ pas bouger et il était si horrifié, ça y est. Toute leurs années d'amitié, construite et entretenue depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans étaient bonne pour la poubelle parce que Sirius n'était pas foutu de filtré ce qui passait de son cerveau à sa bouche et…

« Idiot. » finit par dire Sirius. « Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? »

Le cœur de Sirius s'arrêta net. Soit c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, ou une blague cruel. Es – ce que Remus volait dire qu'il l'aimait comme un ami ? Es – ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Ou était – il sincère… Sirius n'osait pas espérer. C'était presque impossible de le dire des expressions de Remus qui ne laissait rien passer.

Il ravala l'excitation qui montait de sa poitrine.

(Il ne voulait pas être déçut.)

« Quand tu veux dire que c'est déjà le cas… Tu sous – entend que… » Commença – t – il doucement.

Des lèvres le coupèrent. Des lèvres, particulièrement douce même si un peu gercée, se pressant légèrement sur les siennes. Les lèvres de _Remus_. Il senti comme un fourmillement partir de ses lèvres et parcourir tout son corps. Il se sentait enivré.

Les lèvres de Remus était douce, et sucré et tellement Remus qu'il…

Ce n'était qu'un court baiser mais il en voulait plus.

Il passa sa main dans ces cheveux et observa la beauté devant lui. Ses yeux humides, la teinte rose sur ces joues, sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordillait.

« Tu es malade. » lui rappela Sirius en faisant passer un doigt le long de son visage. Remus ricana et avait les yeux qui brillaient.

« Tu choisi d'être raisonnable pile au moment où je le souhaite le moins ? »

Sirius eut un sourire machiavélique et se pencha pour embrasser le nez rougis de Remus.

« Oh oups. »

Sirius et Remus se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu gênant. » dit Peter d'une voix étrangler. « C'est nouveau ou vous me l'avez caché ? »

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Il haussa les épaules et pris un livre.

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. Continuez ce que vous faisiez j'y vais. » dit – il joyeusement en sortant de la pièce.

Sirius et Remus se dévisagèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Sirius s'allongea à côté de Remus plutôt que sur lui et il ne peut empêcher les papillons dans son ventre de se réveiller au son du rire de Remus.

« Eh bien, c'était folklorique. » ricana Sirius.

« Très. » Approuva Remus.

Plus tard, quand il lut ce que James lui avait passé du cours qu'il avait manqué pendant les cinq dernières minutes il trouva quelques photos très intéressantes.

Sur une d'entre elle Sirius est en train de nourrir Remus.

Dans une autre les deux sont en pleine conversation et il retint un rire en voyant une photo où Remus le regardait choqué et que lui-même avait les mains plaqué sur sa bouche, gêné.

La dernière est une photo d'eux deux en train de s'embrasser.

Soudainement Sirius comprend pourquoi il avait cru voir des éclair lors d'une magnifique journée de printemps.

Il y avait un post – it avec les photos.

'Peter mériterait un diplôme de photographie – James.'

NDT : Je rappelle que ce n'est qu'une traduction. Le mérite revient à FelixFelicis – LiquidLuck. J'ignore si je traduirais beaucoup de fic HP mais si j'en fait d'autre ce seront des one – shot. Je vais essayez de finir le prochain chapitre de ma traduction sur DN avant la fin du mois de Février. En attendant :

Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année (Review) !


End file.
